A Rose Without Thorns
by BreeLand
Summary: "There are no roses without thorns, nor is there a loss we don't still morn Between love and duty torn, there are no roses without thorns." Being single sucks. Being a single mom sucks even more. What else can go wrong for Rosalie? Well, for starters, she has an annoying, arrogant Viking vampire that won't leave her alone. Yeah, and he sucks, literally.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose Without Thorns

Chapter One

…

_June 21, 2006_

_Two Years Ago_

...

Rose felt the thick crimson liquid ooze through her fingertips. She felt the newly formed tears that stung at her eyes. She felt the heartache and loss of the one that she had truly loved. The twenty year old blinked, looking over the remains of the accident. A tear spilled from her eye, making her family feel the guilt even more. Rosalie never cried, no matter how bad the situation. And, for the first time since her mother had died, Rose cried over an accident.

The blonde held down her head, looking only at the road. Rose gave a light sigh, trying to calm down. She inhaled, exhaled, and closed her eyes. The memories of her husband flash before her mind. It was as if she was watching a movie, a movie that she wanted to become reality again.

She saw the image of him and her playing together as teenage sweethearts. Memories of their first kiss, their first hug, their first time holding hands. The memory of when Rose got pregnant with her current daughter. She remembered the day she walked down the aisle and said "I do". She remembered it all, every single detail. It was the sweet memories of him that she would cherish always.

Then, there was the memory of what had happened less than a few hours ago. Rosalie had yelled at him, through things and shouting: "Why don't you just leave! We have no money! We can't even provide for ourselves!" She remembered that only a few hours ago, he had hugged her, kissed her, and tried to calm her down. Then the memory flash before her eyes. He had died and the last sentence she had told him was, "I hate you".

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Roe looked up with crying, glossy eyes. It was Sookie, one of her cherished friends. Sookie looked down at her friend with such sympathy and guilt. Roe could also see the pity that was held in her eyes. Sookie had been through the same thing years ago. She knew what it felt like to lose a person you love dearly. She knew how to deal with the death of a family member. And, that was exactly what Rosalie needed.

The blonde hugged Sookie, crying into her shoulder, "It's not fair," she whimpered into the woman's jacket, "He's never coming back."

"I know, honey," Sookie whispered sadly, rubbing her best friend's back with care. "I know."

The rest of the night was a blur. Rose was taken back to her home as the police cleaned up the rest of the accident that had occurred. She pressed her face to the window as Sookie drove them safely to Gram's. Her last glimpse of where Elijah had died, slowly faded away as the sun sat on the horizon ready to come up for the new day.

…

_Present Day Time_

_Two Years Later_

…

"So, what can I get ya?" Roe asked cheerfully as she pulled out her pen and pad to write down the couple's order. The two looked up at her and then the female looked to her boyfriend as if to ask: "What are you getting". Rose remembered using that gesture when she was in high school.

The boy, not a day over seventeen, ordered. His emerald green eyes stared blankly at Rose. It was like he was a deer in headlights "Yeah, can I get a burger with some fries and she'll be gettin' just fries. We like two sweet teas. Um...can I have some onion rings too, ma'am?"

Rosalie scribbled down their order and looked back up at the boy when he made his last food request. "You sure can," she said delighted. The sight of young love just made her want to jump with joy. It was absolutely cute. "I'll be right back with y'all's order, 'kay?"

She quickly headed over towards the open window of the kitchen and handed Lafayette the order, a bright smile on her face. "What's got you so happy today, stripper," he asked. Stripper was what he called her after he seen her doing an ameture night at a strip club for extra money. At least it was better than her strip name. God forbid anyone say it outloud!

Roe looked over at him, hugging her pen and pad to her chest. "I dunno! Can't I just be happy," she whined staring at the couple that was happily taking. She sighed. "Young love is so cute."

"Yeah, and that's what got ya' knocked up too," Lafayette stated waving his spatula at her. "Shit, these girls now a days just have kid younger and younger." The man went back to cooking Rose's order still listening to her.

Rosalie scuffed. "Uh-huh," she sounded, "like your little stripping, porn site is any better. Ya' can tell Tara to bring you ya' crap next time because if I have to see you in a sparkling thong-"

"Onion rings," Sookie groaned, "and if you drop a few of them on the floor...well, that's fine with me."

Lafayette smirked, still looking down and cooking. "Got it," he stated.

"Ooh, what's got the famous, happy Sooks angry tonight?" Roe questioned, hitting Sookie softly on the arm. The blonde cowered away giving her friend an evil glare. Rosalie looked over to scan Sookie's tables. She spotted the Rattrays and automatically cringed. "Oh, I see."

Lafayette looked up, looking for what the two were talking about. Instead of spotting the Rattrays he caught sight of Sookie. "Ooh! Sookie! Chicka-chicka-bow-wow! You looking like a porn star with that tan and _pink lips_." Roe laughed as he puckered his lips at that part. "You got a date?"

Sookie shook her head. "No! When I wear makeup, I get bigger tips."

"True," I added.

Lafayette let out a laugh. "Yes, girl, that's it. These damn rednecks are suckers for packagin'."

"And I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head, but...if I don't they're all scared of me."

He shook his head, flipping over the meat for a burger. "They ain't scared of you, honey child. They scare of what's between ya legs."

Rosalie let out a giggle while Sookie gasped. "Lafayette! That's nasty talk! I won't listen to that."

Arlene stepped in handing the gay man an order and setting down eaten off dishes. "Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?"

"I know every man, whether straight, gay, or George fucking Bush is terrified of the pussy."

Roe busted out laughing, sticking her hand into the kitchen window and shouting, "Give me my burger now, Lafie, before I die of ya' nasty talk!" She waved her fingers around. "Hurry up."

"Wait a minute, Stripper! I'm trying to educate ya'!"

John handed the blonde her burger, fries, onion rings and sweet tea. She looked sweetly at him, smiling. "Thank you, John, sweetheart!" She took her leave before Lafayette could give another speech that turned into sex-ed. The twenty-two year old walked towards the lovesick couple, listening to Lafayette yelling at John.

"Here ya' go," She said full with cheer, handing over the couple's food with a smile. The nodded, a silent thank you that she understood. This must have been their first date. Aw, that was absolutely adorable!

"Rosie!" Sam called from the bar. She quickly turned around with a simple 'hmm'. "It's ten o'clock."

"Whoo! Off work bitches!" She shouted loudly, running towards the back where she had her stuff. The blonde hummed a tune to herself, hopping and skipping around as she made sure everything was in her purse. She heard as a light vibrating noise ringing from her bag. She pulled out her phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

_"H-hey, um...Ro...R-Roses."_

Rosalie sighed, pinching the bridge of her noise. _Not again_, she whined in her mind. She knew exactly what was the problem and she was going have to be the one to fix it.

"Azie? Is this you?" She asked irritated that her sister was drunk yet again.

_"No...I'm Hailee sillies!" Azmarie gave out a giggle as she slurred her words. "No, but for reals...it's...u-uh...it's me. Ya know... like Azmarie. I need ya...to...help me Rosie blossom."_

Rosalie could tell that the girl had probably drank way too much, and was going to pass out or throw up in the middle of the bar. She sighed. Her sister could be really dumb sometimes. Rose never claimed her when they were out in public. She would always say: "She's my step-dad's child! No blood relation to me!". It was actually quite funny when she opposed Azie.

"Az, just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

_"Shreveport, bitch! Fangtasia is off the chain, whoo!" _

The people in the bar were probably looking at Azmarie like she was crazy, which she was. Rose huffed not wanting to drive all the way to Shreveport, but she was the older sister and what were sisters for. "Alright, just...just wait at the bar I'll be right there, okay?"

_"I wuv you so much right now. You know, 'cause you're my bitch and a bitch is a dog and wuv is like puppy language! Oh my god, I crack myself up!"_

"Right. I'm coming. Bye."

Rosalie shut her phone, stuffing it into her bag. She huffed once again and zipped up her purse. She frowned. There went her happy mood that had lasted all day. She looked at the watch on her wrist and then thought about how far Shreveport was. This was going to be a long fucking night.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you do like the story I encourage you to review! It makes me happy and makes me update way faster. :)_

A Rose Without Thorns

Chapter Two

…

Present Day

11:49 pm

…

The drive to Shreveport was dreadful, and Rosalie hated every moment of it. Her grip on the steering wheel was forced; you could see the white on her knuckles. She tried to stay light hearted by playing some of her favorite music but, when she touched the radio, a loud blast of Justin Bieber broke her ear drums. She scowled at where the music was coming from and huffed.

"Evie," She hissed, silently thinking of how she could kill her little girl. Her daughter, Evelina, was not even eight years old, yet she knew how to piss her mother off. Rosalie always assumed that happened when they hit their teen years but, it looks like her baby started early.

Roe left the radio on, sighing. This was better than silence. She was almost close to Fangtasia and was thanking the lord. Only fifteen more minutes and she could pick up her sister and leave. Then she thought about the drive home. She huffed. They wouldn't get back to Gran's until one or two in the morning.

After hearing 'Boyfriend' twice, Rosie decided that once this whole fiasco was over, and she got home, she was going to get Evie hooked on another singer. It wasn't until 'As Long As You Love Me' played did the blonde finally see the bright lights of Fangtasia. She silently thanked god as she pulled into the parking lot.

She took a nervous glance out of the window of her Volvo. Even though she was only twenty two, she hated clubs, bars or anything where you could consume alcohol. She hated alcohol, and had bad memories of it. A single sniff of it could make her keel over and vomit. But, she couldn't be selfish. She needed to be there for her sister.

Rose notice people dressed in all leather and black. Girls were wearing close to nothing, their heels at least over 5 inches. The males that they were with would hold them closely, their hands on the female's bum possessively. What type of club was this? She glanced to a man walking towards the entrance. He had two girls locked on his muscular arms. Each of them were trying their best to get his attention. When he met the lady at the front, all he did was flip out his fangs.

Roe jumped. Fangs? A sudden click went off in her mind and she understood everything now. "Gosh!" She screamed in her wasn't a normal bar, this was a vampire bar! Oh, now she understood the name. She had always been slow at getting jokes but once she got this one she thought it was lame.

The blonde took another glance out the window. She didn't want to get out. She didn't want to face the vampires awaiting her. It wasn't like she hated vampires, no, she loved them. She was all for vampire rights and she would love to meet with a vampire. It was just...she didn't like humans when they went to clubs, could you imagine vampires! Rose gasped at the thought.

Slowly, Roe unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Her shoes hit the pavement in an unsteady movement. Her legs shook slightly as she walked forward. A few people watched as she walk towards the entrance. They probably stared because she wasn't dressed for the club. She was dressed in her white work shirt with a pair of booty-shorts to match. Rose looked herself over and blushed. She looked absolutely crazy!

"Identification," a bored voice said.

Rosalie glanced up to see a lady, a pretty one at that. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Her hair was a silky blonde with thin, brown streaks in some areas. her eyes were a piercing blue and her lips a lush red, matching her dress. She was absolutely beautiful and Roe took a wild guess that she was a vampire as well.

The blonde handed her one of her cards from her back pocket, not caring which one. The vampire looked at it and kinda smirked. Roe glanced at the card, wondering why the vampire had look at it the way she did. A blush creeped up on her face for the second time that night.

"I'm sorry, that's my swedish license!" Rose said quickly, trying to find her American I.D. "I am so-"

"No, this will do," the lady said with a smirk on her lush lips. "Welcome to Fangtasia." Her fangs popped out. The vampire's eyes danced with amusement when Rose jumped at the sight of teeth. "Oh, and next time-" she handed her the license and looked her up and down, "-dress up a bit."

Rosalie nodded, knowing that she would never come back to the place but, she was grateful that the lady let her in.

The inside of Fangtasia wasn't unpleasant, but it did sure as hell make her uncomfortable. People were dancing in the middle of the room, their sweat filled skin moved and touched each other. She watched as the vampire stripers moved faster than her eyes could even watch. People were everywhere. Vampires were sniffing on girls' necks. Males and females begged for the vampires to bite them. Personally, to Roe, it was disgusting. She would never be a fangbanger. It just wasn't right.

The blonde bit her lip, trying to find her sister as fast as she could. The heat of the club was starting to get to her, and if she didn't leave soon, she was going to faint. The idea of her passing out in an unknown club brought shivers to her body. She hated her life so much right now.

Rose headed straight for the bar knowing that her sister would be she caught sight of her helplessly drunk sister, she couldn't help but laugh. A few humans that were around her stared her down like she was crazy but, she didn't care. Her sister's head was laid on the counter of the bar, probably because of a headache, and her arms were dangling. Her hair was a mess. Her red locks were messed up to the point where it actually looked like a wild fire. Azie just looked ridiculous.

"Hey, Ro...Rosie Blossom!" Azmarie said, slurring her words. Azie began to wave her hand like a child who just found their mom in the mall.

The blonde walked quickly over to her sister, forgetting that this was a club and not some type of play ground. "Let's go blockhead," I said to her, ruffling her hair into a mess. She smiled up at me and giggled like we were two little girls again.

"Thanks for driving h...here. My friend's j-just le...left me," She slurs, spinning into a whole different mood.

Rose could tell that she was extremely drunk. She giggled a bit, ruffling her hair for the last time and helped the girl out of the chair. Azie's are was wrapped around Rose's shoulder as they tried their best to stable each other. The two walked to the entrance smiling and showing a sisterly love. Az put her head on her sister's shoulder, obviously tired.

"Excuse me." Rosalie turned to see the same lady that had asked for her identification. Her lips were curved slightly in amusement. For the second time that night, she looked the woman up and down, taking in every part of her appearance. "He would like to see you."

The blonde was dumb founded. "He?" She questioned cluelessly. The vampire turned her eyes to a man who was sitting on a throne, one that Rose hadn't even noticed before.

She gasped when she caught a glimpse of the beautiful creature. He was sitting on the throne of Fangtasia, on a stage. His blue eyes pierced into the dark club, and over the audience. It was as if he was looking for something or someone. The vampire's fingers rested against each other while his elbows rested on his knees, as if he was plotting something.

He was truly beautiful in his own way. Rosalie couldn't understand why or what made her so attracted to him, but she couldn't stop staring. Perhaps it was the way is crystal blue eyes stared into nothingness. Or maybe it was the amazing shade of blond his hair was. Whatever it was, Rose just wanted to get close to him and touch him to see if he was real. It was like a dream. A very pleasant dream.

"Roe," Az muttered softly into her sister's snapped out of her daze and looked at her sister who was slightly sweating. The ginger shook her head no. "He's d...dan...dangerous," she said in a slurred whisper.

Rose looked up at the man sitting at the throne. She inhaled watching as his eyes scanned the crowd. In a second, his blue eyes shifted and looked straight into hers. The blonde felt as her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped beating. He was staring straight at her, a look of amusement over his face. Just as his did, she swiftly shifted her eyes back to the female vampire, trying to restart her breathing. She exhaled deeply.

"Ugh...um...er...sorry but, I'm gonna decline?" Her tone sound more like a question. Why would that vampire on the throne want her? She wasn't pretty and she sure as hell didn't stand out. Picking her was like finding a needle in the haystack. No one ever found the needle. Meaning, no one ever picked her, except for Elijah of course. Besides, she didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to go home.

"It wasn't an offer. Please, come with me." The female turned on her heel and started walking away from the pair of girls.

Rosalie felt as though her heart was going to jump out her chest. She turned to Azie, pulling the car keys out her pocket. "Don't drive, understand," she whispered to her sister. Az nodded and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back. Five minutes tops."

"I guess I'm s...sleeping in the vo...volvo tonight," the red head muttered under her breath as she slowly tried to stumble to her sister's car.

She turned to follow the vampire, who was still waiting. Rose nodded, signalling that she was coming. She felt as though the walk to the stage was longer than the one on her wedding day. Everyone was staring at her as she made her way to the vampire sitting on the throne. She only looked up to the blond man once to see an unreadable emotion on his face. She sucked in a breath and instantly died on the inside.

_Don't be afraid Roe!_ She thought to herself._ He's just one sexy, no, don't think he's sexy! He's okay...more like...ugh! No, 'lijah loves you. Maybe he's dead but, if he was live t'day he would love you. No, you will reject this vampire. You don't need him he's a stupid, nasty blood sucker that just wants to have sex with you and-_

"Good evening," He said.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked straight at him. She gulped and replied, "Good evenin'."

He smiled at her southern accent. It was thicker than most girls he had met in Louisiana but, it was likeable. She spoke like a sweet, innocent country girl that never left her home town. How cute.

"Are you uncomfortable around vampires?" He suddenly asked when he saw her gulp and fidget with her fingers.

She shook her head, a nervous smile lighting up her face."No, I actually love vampires. I think that ya' guys are just like us humans. Ya' just eat differently, that's all. Actually, you just make me uncomfortable."

He placed a finger to his lip as if he was thinking. He looked her over and smirked. "Such a shame."

"Listen, Mr. Vampire of Fangtasia, I'm gonna need ya' t' understand that I'm no fangbanger. I actually respect myself 'nough to know it's a sin ta have sex wit' someone you ain't married to. So whatever you need please say it so that I can get my sister home. She quite drunk."

"Eric."

Confused her eyes widened, "What?"

"My name is Eric Northman and yours?" He asked with a grin on his face at her confusion.

"Um...my name is Rosalie McCreed," She answered in a hush tone. "Can I go now?" She asked impatiently, ripping at her fingernails once again.

Eric grinned and nodded. "You may go but, you_ will_ come again Miss McCreed," he said as if he was going to force her to come back to his stupid vampire bar club. "We _will_ be seeing you soon." He emphasize the 'will' more than necessary.

****"Sorry but, I don't think I_ will_," she emphasize the word 'will' just as he did before turning on her heels. "Goodbye Mr. Vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed; they really did put a smile on my face. Anyway, this is the new chapter. Hopefully, Eric will be in the next one. This is actually my longest chapter so far. So enjoy! **

A Rose Without Thorns

Chapter Three

…

_**Rosalie's Dream**_

…

A scream nearly broke her eardrum, yet Rosalie couldn't place where it was coming from. For some reason, her heart was beating faster than ever before; she couldn't even catch her breath. A warm liquid flowed through her fingers. The blonde looked down to see what that liquid truly was:_ blood_.

For a second, Rose wanted to scream as well but, she didn't. All she did was stare, stare at the crimson plasma that was running down her skin. Actually, it wasn't just on her skin but, it was everywhere. Her pink and white shirt was stained with splatters of blood along with her jeans. Her high heels were surrounded by a puddle. It was everywhere...it was just like when...when Elijah died.

Rosalie thought she was going to be sick. Bile rose in her throat from the disgust that she had. Her hand went to reach for something; she found the edge of a table. She leaned over, ready to puke up her dinner but, she paused, and sucked it down in a gulp. Her body straightened and she placed a fake smile on. It was just...blood. Just a little red liquid that people need in order to...survive. Her breathing hitched. It was just...

_Blood_.

"_Lugna sig_."

The voice was soothing and sweet, yet masculine. She could tell it came from a native swedish person from the simple way it rolled off his lips. Rose turned, looking for the man that had seemed to calm her down in a heartbeat, but all she could see was darkness.

"_Säker_," he uttered.

Rosalie turned, still looking for the face of the one talking to her. She tried to call out, but for some reason, she didn't have a voice. Suddenly, she felt herself being embraced. She felt as someone wrapped their arms around her torso, and as they squeezed lightly to ensure her that she was safe. Rose closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief.

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was blood everywhere, the warm embrace leaving her. She was in a red room, numbers written on the wall. 256 was written on the right wall. 1752 was written on the ceiling. 60,000 was on the left wall. She felt a stinging at her arm. At first, it just stung and then it burned; now it was on fire. Rose turned her arm over to see a number carved into her skin: 6

…

_**Present Day**_

_**11: 03 am**_

…

Rosalie screamed a high pitch yell, gasping and jerking up right in her bed. She quickly checked her body, searching for any blood of the source of it. The foul smell of metallic still lingered in the air. She could still fill the crimson liquid slipping through her fingers. Her chest was felt heaving, and her breathing was irregular. She searched herself again. She looked over her clothes. She stared at her arm. Nothing; there was no blood.

Her shirt, jeans, and heels were replaced with a slim fitting nightgown. The large table that she had leaned against for support was now her night stand. The blood was replaced with sweat, which dripped off of her finger tips.

"Elijah," she whispered, feeling the tears sting at her eyes. He had always been there to comfort her when she had nightmares - which was frequently.

Her nightmares had begun as a child. She would get once a month until she was about ten. Once that age, they began to double and triple by the year. After she gave birth to Evalina, her nightmare count went up to twice a week; and after Elijah had died, it had went up to three times a week. But, now of days her nightmares were getting worse. This was the fourth in a row. She never had nightmares in a row. They always seemed to skip days.

She plumped her head by on the pillow, thinking. What was that dream suppose to mean? It didn't mean anything, right? Rose's lips tightened as she got out of bed. Today was going to be a long day...

...

**_12:30 am_**

...

Rose felt as the sun warmed her body, releasing all the stress that she had like magic. She listened to Blown Away, by Carrie Underwood - which was one of her favourite songs. Sookie was stretched out next to her, a smile on her face. It was so nice out, not even the grumpiest of people could get mad.

Everything was perfect until Jason pulled up in his pickup truck; that's when Rose knew that was the end of their happiness. He got out quickly, slamming the door, and striding over to the females who were sunbathing.

"Hey!" He shouted. Rose sighed with irritation but, looked over to Sookie's brother - her cousin. Sookie didn't even bother. She just kept sunbathing like her brother wasn't even there. "How come you didn't tell me you beat up the Rattrays last night?"

The blonde gasped and turned to her cousin. "You did what?" Rose asked, upset that she never heard a word of this.

"I haven't even seen you since then," Sook said, still sunbathing.

"Well, 'you've seen me," Rosalie stated, curious to know how she managed to beat up the couple of lowlifes. To be truthful, she hated the Rattrays and - god forbid she admit this out loud - she was actually kind of happy that Sookie got a good beating out of them. "So, tell me what happened."

Jason rolled his eyes, "I can't believe that you aren't upset about what Sook did!" he scuffed, "Where's Gran?"

"Hanging the laundry out back with Evie - and you keep your voice down," she ordered him. The telepath turned toward her brother and spoke again, "I don't want her to know about any of this."

"It's a sin t' keep secrets," Rosie pipped in, not liking that her cousin was lying.

"Well, she isn't going to have to lie for long; the whole town practically knows. Fortenberry couldn't wait 'till I got to work this morning to tell me all about it," Jason said.

Roe's mouth gaped open in disbelief, "Hoyt Fortenberry?" She inquired, looking between the two siblings. "How the heck does he know?"

"He went over to the Rats last night to buy some weed," - Rose rolled her eyes - "And Denise drove up like she wanted to kill somebody, she was so mad. The only way she would sell him any weed was if he would drive Mack to the hospital in Monroe," Jason explained.

Sookie nodded, sitting up quickly from her sunbed. , "Uh huh! Well, did Hoyt tell you that Mack came after me with a knife."

"Jesus Christ," Rose muttered underneath her breath.

The Stackhouse boy just shook his head, turning towards his sister. "What are you doing messing with them anyway?"

"Well," Sook said, "Did you know that in addition to dealing drugs, that the Rats also happen to be vampire drainers."

Vampire drainers? Rosalie thought, staring at her cousin's seriously. Is there such a thing? After meeting that vampire last night, she couldn't imagine what would happen to a human who messes with a vampire, especially if that human has the audacity to drain a vampire!

"Yup!" The telepath exclaimed, "One of my customers last night was a vampire, and they were draining him out in the parking lot. I couldn't have that!"

"Sookie, you do not want to get mixed up with vampires. Trust me!" Jason scolded not liking the idea of his sister with vampires.

Rose watched as Jason fidgeted while talking; it was something anyone would do when something was wrong. "Jas," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Why...did somethin' happen?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong with 'him, Roe! He just needs to shut up!" She yelled with her country accent thick. She turned to Jason. "Even if you hate vampires, you can't let trash like the Rats go and drain them. It's not like siphoning gas out of a car. They would have left him in the woods to die!"

"Who fuckin' cares," he said, "he's already dead!"

Sookie tightened her lips and answered, "Its not his fault!"

Jason waited a moment before replying, "What did he look like?"

The blonde smiled, her eyes dancing in excitement beneath her sun glasses. "Handsome," she answered in a daze, leaning back on her sunbathing bed. "Old fashioned; sort of like those guys from movies on TCM."

"Was he bald-headed?" Jason asked.

"Nope, he had real nice hair."

Rose felt her heart drop. It couldn't have been the vampire she met yesterday, right? No, that was absurd. Sure he was handsome and had nice hair - everything like how Sookie said - but, the chances of them being the same was one and however many vampires were in Louisiana. "Was he blond?" She asked.

"No, he had this really lush brown hair!" She answered excited.

Rose felt as her heart fluttered back to life. Luckily, it wasn't that super creepy dude she had met at that yucky club.

Jason was the next to ask, "Tattoos?"

She smiled, "None that I could see."

"Jason!" A sweet voice called. The Stackhouse boy looked up to see Evelina - Rosalie's daughter - speeding towards him. She embraced him in a tight hug, which he returned by picking her up and holding onto her more.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Ever since Elijah had died, Evie had been leaning on Jason as a father figure - something she didn't like. Her cousin wasn't the best when it came to setting a good example for a child to follow. Rose didn't want her daughter to grow up and sleep around with boys like Jason did with girls.

"Oh, sweet pea! I haven't seen you in a while!" He said, hugging her even more.

She giggled, "It's only been a month."

"A month too long!" He looked up to see his grandmother smiling, "Gran!"

"Oh, it is such a delight to see ya, boy! Where have you been keepin' yourself. You get over here and hug ya' Gran!"

Jason walked over to Gran - Evie still in his arms - and gave his grandmother a large hug. "You get here Gran! Hows my girl?"

Adele Stackhouse ran a hand over her grandson's chest, noticing that he was dripping in sweat. "Wow, you are all sweaty," she said, pulling her hand back away from him.

Evalina covered her nose and spoke, "He stinks too!" she exclaimed. Jason pretended to drop her to give the girl a good scare. Evie screamed on the top of her lungs as he dipped her towards the ground and then back up into his arms.

"Be nice," Gran laughed out. "Jason, you want some ice tea?"

He smiled, "I would love some ice tea."

"I want some too!" Evie shouted.

Rosalie swiftly turned around in her sunbathing bed to look at her grandmother. "Gran," she began with a scolding tone, "don't give that gal no mo'e ice tea! I already gave her some early this mornin'."

The small girl crossed her arms, upset while Adele just rolled her eyes at her granddaughter. "Its just a cup, dear," she reassured her.

"Alright when my baby girl catches diabetes I ain't gonna prick no finger everyday. Ya hear!"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

That struck a nerve in Rose. She looked at her grandmother. "I ain't grumpy!" She shouted back.

"Maybe if you eat somethin' you be less grumpy."

"I ain't hungry Gran!"

"You haven't eaten in twenty-four hours."

"I ate breakfast yesterday!"

For some reason, Rosalie McCreed found herself sitting at the dining room table, being forced to each lunch. She picked at her food, not really hunger after the dream - no, nightmare - that she had. It was all she could think about. And the worst thing was, she didn't even understand it.

At first, she thought it was about 'lijah; but after thinking about it all morning - before she went sunbathing - she figured out that it wasn't the case. Maybe it was just some type of bad dream. Maybe it wasn't suppose to mean anything. Yet, those numbers: 256, 1752, 60,000, and 6 - they still ran through her head. It didn't make any sense. They were the most random numbers ever.

"Rose," Jason said, snapping her out of her thinking trance. "I think you done killed ya' potato."

Rosalie glanced down to her plate to see that her potato was now a mashed potato. Had she really been thinking that hard? "Thanks," she mumbled, deciding to pick at her sausage instead. Sookie, Evie and Jason all stared at her. Something was up but before anyone could ask, Gran came back into the room.

"That was Evalee Mason. Guess who was found strangled to death in her apartment," Gran said in a low whisper. Everyone on looked to each other - besides Jason - and then back to Gran. "Maudette Pickens!"

"Oh my lord," Sookie exclaimed.

"Sweet heart," Rose said, addressing her daughter. "Why don't cha' go up stairs and I'll be up there t' play video games wit' ya' later. 'kay?"

The girl smiled from ear to ear, happy that her mother wasn't too busy to play with her. She hopped out of her seat with a: "sure!" and ran up stairs.

"She didn't show up for work...wasn't answering her phone and so her boss called Bud Dearborne. He rode over, got the manager to let him in, and they found her," Gran explained.

Sookie was at lost for words. "I went to highschool with Maudette."

The older woman sat down and faced everyone, "Can you believe it? A murder in Bon Temps."

"Who could believe it, Gran," Rose spoke out, "Bon Temps has always been a safe place. This is just horrible. Who could do such a thing."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Well, why are you guys surprised?" He said, "now that we got ourselves a vampire."

Sookie snapped a look at him, and if looks could kill, Jason would be six feet under, "Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a murderer!" She yelled.

Rosalie nodded, agreeing with her cousin. "Sookie's right. He is just like a human with fangs. Why can't ya' just back off the whole thing 'bout this poor vampire. Besides, Sookie made him sound nice. And if Sookie likes him, then I like him."

He groaned, "Ah come on! Fang-bangers go missing all the time in Shreveport."

"Shreveport?" Rose mumbled so that no one would hear her.

Jason continued, "New Orleans! They never find them but everybody knows the vampires are killing them and disposing of the bodies!"

Gran looked confused, "What's a fang-banger?"

"A vampire groupie," Sookie answered very bluntly.

"Men and women who like to get bitten," Rose said, trying to explain a little more. "It's like the new thing or something. They even have bars where they do it all the time!"

"My stars!"

The blonde telepath turned her attention back to her brother. "Maudette was a fang-banger?" She asked a little surprised.

"You don't think she went t' - um what's that's places name -" Roe began to snap her fingers, trying to remember. Was it Fanglisia? No...um Vamptasia...uh, she thought. Suddenly she remembered. "Fangtasia! Did she go there. It's in Shreveport."

Sookie gasped, "I heard of that place. It's like a vamp bar, right?" Rose nodded. "Wait, Jason, how did you know she was a fangbanger."

Once again, Jason shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know, Sookie!" He yelled. "the way that you just know things sometimes!" He slammed his fist on the table, getting up. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink.

"There's also," he paused for a moment, looking up at the women, "hookers...who specialize in vampires. They drink Tru Blood to keep their supply up, and they keep a bodyguard there in case the vamp gets a little too frisky." Gran, Sookie, and Rosalie stared at him in a stunned silence. He shuffled uncomfortably and shrugged. "I read that in a magazine."

Gran thought about it, shaking her head. "Wonder how much one would charge for something like that," she thought out loud.

"A thousand bucks," Jason answered.

Rosalie shook her head and spoke, "See, that makes me sick. Us real women have t' work fo' a livin' and these little sluts - sorry for my language - have t' just get bitten. If ya' ask me, this is just like prostitution. Girls are givin' up their bodies fo' money."

"I know. What kind of cheap woman could ever do something like that?"

Sookie piped in saying, "You know what makes me sick is that they're gettin' a thousand bucks to lay there and do nothin' while I bust my ass for 10 bucks an hour plus tips."

"Oh, I don't think they just ... lay there. I think they're expected to ... you know, participate," Jason added.

"Ewww!" The blonde telepath yelled in shock.

"Well, um ... thanks for lunch, Gran," Jason said, getting up to leave. Sookie ran after him as he left the kitchen, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around to face her. "What?" She didn't answer. "What?" He questioned louder.

Sookie placed Jason's head between her hands and stared at him intently. It only took Jason a moment to figure out what was going on. "Don't try that with me, damn it! I'm your brother!" He turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.

"My stars," Adele Stackhouse mumbled under her breath. It seemed as though those two could never get along.

Rose continued to pick at her food, going back into the deep thought of her dream. Maybe it was about vampires! No, it couldn't be. She didn't know any vampires and she hadn't seen any until...last night. She turned to her Gran.

"Gran," she whispered. "Does, 256, 1752, 60,000, and 6, mean anythin' t' ya."

She thought for a moment and then shook her head sadly at the girl. "No, I'm sorry, sweetie."

Rose gave off a fake laugh, "No, it's...fine. Actually," - she got up from the table - "thanks for the food Gran. I think I need to go play with Evie now."


End file.
